


Perfect

by CyanideAlchemist



Category: Super Seisyun Brothers
Genre: M/M, The title has nothing to do with the content xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideAlchemist/pseuds/CyanideAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaoi. Mao x Chika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect anything, really xD I just wanted to share this because when I finished the series I was like crazy searching for some yaoi of it just to find NOTHING OF NOTHING so I thought "then I should write something myself" and here it is.

Since that time Mao, Mako and I read my older sister’s BL manga, I’ve been having this strange feeling whenever I see or just think of Mao. At first I thought it was just the normal feeling of oddness after discovering that your sister kind of fantasizes with you and your best friend being in a relationship with each other, but then when Mako finally told me the truth about my blue haired crush, I wasn’t as shocked as I thought I should have been. It didn’t bother me at all that I’ve had a crush in another boy without me really knowing it wasn’t a girl, it just kind of… pissed me off that I didn’t notice earlier.

Then that jealousy feeling when the girls in our classroom were making comments about us, looking at him with desire in their eyes. I mean, they have always looked at us that way, but this was the first time I really cared. And then Chiko said she liked him -though in a brotherly way- when we were having dinner. I felt so depressed in that moment.

But I didn’t realise that I liked him until that afternoon when we all were reunited at his house watching a comedy film. The girls were enjoying it, I think, as they were commenting nonstop of it… or most likely just Chiko was. Mao was watching too, eating popcorn at times leading his hands to his lips… that pale and smooth lips I couldn’t quit watching, imaging how would it feel to kiss them lightly, then bite them to make him let out his wet pink tongue just for me to taste it with my own and then kiss him passionately passing my arms through his neck and-

Yeah, I still don’t know what the movie was about.

So, I didn’t really think that it was a bad thing, or that he would notice at all what I felt if I maintained myself cool like always, but let’s face it like it is: I was in love and something like that is difficult to hide. Even more if the person you fell in love with, is your best friend. And I was having trouble with that matter in particular.

 

“Hey, would you like some ice-cream?”I asked standing up.

“What flavour do you have?”

We were in my bedroom making our homework.

“Vanilla, you know it’s my favourite” I winked smiling.

“Ok. That would be fine.” he just continued with his papers.

When I arrived to the kitchen and opened the freezer to take the ice cream I sighed. It was hard having him in my bed while being aware of my feelings towards him.

When I came back the door was open. My heart skipped a beat when I knew who was with my love interest: my older sister.

They were just talking about random stuff so I didn’t really care they were together; but that glint in Mao’s eyes.

He was looking at Chiko with admiration and some other emotions of love I know quite well since it was the same look I often give him when he’s not seeing.

They did not notice my presence. Not until when she made a comment about something and he patted her head in a lovingly manner making my blood start to boil and drop the ice cream creating a ‘plof’ sound in the floor.

Their gaze settled in me.

“Ch-chika… are you alright?” asked her “Your face is all red” I could feel the heat in my cheeks and my vision becoming blurry.

“Hey, why are you crying for?” said him.

“I-I knocked my elbow in the door’s frame” I lied. “I’ll be back in a while” I turned around and got myself out of there.

I went to the bathroom and locked me in there, tears coming out of my eyes.

‘Why didn’t I notice earlier?’ I thought ‘Why it has to be her? Does she like him the same way?’

I cried for a few moments, not actually loudly or pained. It was more like anger and annoyance. Then I passed a couple minutes staring at my reflex in the mirror washing the tears away with only one thought on mind: “I’m like her in the exterior, and our personalities are similar… I can seduce him and make him forget about her”.

I smiled and went back to my dorm.

“Hey, Chiko” I said smiling “Can you leave us now? We have to finish our homework” I approached them and looked over Mao’s shoulder. I sweat dropped. “Or at least I have to finish”

“Well, then” she said standing up and returning the smile “See you later”

Mao just stared at me with a frown in his face and followed my movements whilst I sat in my bed next to him. I smiled innocently.

“You’re not alright” he said as a matter of fact. I started to get slightly nervous.

“W-what are you saying? Of course I’m alright, I just…” I couldn’t continue. He was giving me this look of: I don’t believe anything you’re saying. I sighed. “Just let me finish my homework, I want to sleep a bit then”

I let out a breath and leaned in my back with my arms in front of me holding the copybook in the air.

Suddenly the papers disappeared of my reach and a big body replaced them. Mao was in top of me with his arms in each side of my head and his legs surrounding my hips.

My eyes opened completely and blushing like a tomato I tried to put him away just to provoke a strong grip in my wrists maintaining them at each side of my face.

“W-what’re you doing!” I nearly shouted.

He stared at me.

“Trying to discover what’s wrong. There’s definitely something different in you now”

I laughed.

“Oh, really? I thought you would never notice” I rolled my eyes.

His expression changed to a confused one.

“What are you talking about?”

I sighed.

He was my best friend since I have any sort of memory and a simple confession wouldn’t destroy our friendship, right?

“I like you.” I simply said in a kidding tone I couldn’t help using. “I like you. But really like you, like… I want to kiss you and do every kind of dirty things with you, you know” I smiled teasingly.

I thought he was going to sigh, get off me and tell me he didn’t feel the same way but he liked me as a friend and that was all, and then ask if that changed something in our relationship just for me to respond with a wave of my hand and a friendly smile like it was nothing saying it was the same as he does not feel uncomfortable about it. I was wrong.

His gaze softened and he lowered his head to kiss me tenderly in the forehead.

“I knew it” he said smiling lightly.

“What? How?” say that I was surprised was nothing near what I was really feeling in that moment. I was confused.

His smile fused and was replaced with a thinking manner.

“I don’t know. But I noticed a while ago”

“That doesn’t make any senc-!” I was interrupted by a pair of lips kissing my own.

I was startled at first but then leaned into the kiss, enjoying while I could. After a few seconds he deepened it licking my lower lip asking for entrance. I realised what was happening and pushed him lightly moving my head to the side breaking the kiss for a moment.

“W-why?” I was sure he would understand.

“I feel the same” he simply replied kissing me again.

We kissed for a couple minutes more and then I broke apart once more smiling.

“And Chiko? Didn’t you like her?”

“I still do. I’m in love with her.” I felt a little depressed. “But she already has someone she likes and I’m too young for her anyways and I also like you a lot so why don’t we try something?” he said calmly. That made me strangely happy.

I laughed at the same time I hugged him by the neck.

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” I whispered in his ear smiling.

“Ok” he returned the smile.

We kissed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it? xD I wrote this a long time ago and decided to post it today because why not? And I already posted the spanish version... whatever


End file.
